


Halloween Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lock-Up searches for anyone causing mischief. Inspired by the Batman TAS episode Lock-Up.





	Halloween Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The dark streets were barren. For now. Lock-Up was aware that many children were going to obtain candy. Some children with parents. Some children with friends. Then there were OTHER children. 

Ones causing mischief. Covering trees and houses with toilet paper or wrecking pumpkins. 

Those kids and teens were the ones Lock-Up enjoyed capturing. He wouldn't have hesitated to imprison them. Perhaps place them within Arkham Asylum. Lock-Up began to smile behind his dark mask. Chains were around his arms and hands. He remained by one side of a house. 

Lock-Up's smile remained. *I'll reveal the true meaning of horror!* 

 

THE END


End file.
